Wonder Woman: The Animated Series
Wonder Woman: The Animated Series is the first ever animated series featuring the title character of the same name. This will also be the second independent television series based on Wonder Woman, rather than having her making guest appearances or share a plot with different superheroes. The Series is featured exclusively on Netflix. Synopsis The series is set during Princess Diana's time in Gateway City, work at the Gateway City Museum. Over the course of the season, Wonder Woman teams with, younger amazon sister Donna Troy, the female speedster Jesse Quick, and Wonder Girl to face criminal threats of Cheetah, Veronica Cale, Giganta, Angle Man, Silver Swan, Blue Snowman, Doctor Cyber, Gentleman Ghost, Electrocutioner, Roulette and the Body Doubles. Characters Main Characters *Wonder Woman/Princess Diana (Kristy Wu): The main protagonist. Diana is the Princess of Themyscira who *Barbara Minerva/Cheetah (Laura Bailey): Wonder Woman's arch-nemesis who is the primary antagonist. *John Champine: An exclusive character who is Wonder Woman's love interest. He's a professional bodybuilder who live in Gateway City. *Steve Trevor (Michael Weatherly): A government agent of D.M.A. *Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl (Mae Whitman): *Veronica Cale (Jessica Straus): The series' main antagonist. She is a successful millionaire, corporate CEO of Cale Tech Industries in Gateway City. When Diana arrived to the city, Veronica grew an . She is the female version of Lex Luther to Wonder Woman. *Leslie Anderson (Kate Higgins): Veronica's assistant Recurring Characters *Amazons of Themyscira **Queen Hippolyta (Kath Soucie): Queen of the Amazons on Themyscira and Diana's Mother. **Artemis/Requiem (Debi Mae West) **Donna Troy (Grey Griffin) **Patrice *Helena Sandsmark (Vanessa Marshall): Cassie's mother and the curator of Gateway City Museum of Antiquities. *Michael Schorr (Daniel Riordan): A Police Officer from GCPD who often assist Wonder Woman. He is the head of Special Weapons Division. *Jessie Quick (Tera Strong): *Maxwell Clay (Stuart Allen): A character exclusive to the series. He is a young urban boy who lives in Gateway City. *Joseph "Joey"/Serpenteen (Alexander Polinsky): *Superman/Clark Kent (George Newborn) *Batman/Bruce Wayne (Roger Craig Smith) */Acceleraptor: *Hercules *Hera *Officer Swanson: *D.M.A./Department of Metahuman Affairs **Sarge Steel **Nemesis/Tom Tresser (Troy Baker) **Etta Candy: Steve Trevor's wife ** ** Villains *Baron Blitzkrieg: A German *Giganta (Clare Grant): A scientist whose mind was transferred first into the body of an ape, and later into the body of a circus strongwoman. She has the ability to grow in size. *Circe (Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) *Angle Man (Daran Norris) *Lira: A super villain with super-speed created by Veronica Cale in her attempts to defeat. *Valerie Beaudry/Silver Swan (Tara Platt) *Doctor Cyber (Marina Sirtis): Cylvia Anita Cyber was a beautiful scientist *Fireworks Man/Herman Adler(Ryan Alosio). A self independent Pyrotechnician who was unappreciated. *Shim'Tar (Jennifer Hale): An unnamed amazon warrior had cybernetic implants that not only greatly enhanced her strength, but also provided her with laser capabilities and durability. *Blue Snowman/ (Kath Soucie): *Copperhead (Dee Bradley Baker) *D-Rex/Byron Gunnarsen (Trevor Devall): A new villain who is exclusive to the series. He was the lead mercenary for Anarchy Incorporated who planned the bank heist when Wonder Woman jumped and stopped his big score. One time after he escaped from prison and was injected with a untested mutagen serum, turning him into a large 10ft tall Dragon humanoid granting him super strength, durability, enhanced stamina, invulnerability and flight. *Roulette (Kelly Hu): *Body Doubles: A duo of thieves/assassins who where hired by Cale. **Bonny Hoffman (Andrea Baker): Bonny is a daughter of crime lord, wants to prove her worth to her father. She wears high tech specs with a built in computer **Carmen Leno (Grey DeLisle): Carmen is Bonny's partner in crime and best friend. She's a former film actress, hopes to become a legitimate and famous actress. *Electrocutioner/Lester Buchinsky (Steven Blum): *Gentleman Ghost (Robin Atkin Downes): *Touch 'n Go/Amelinda Lopez (Tasia Valenza): *Lady Flash/Christina Alexandrova () *Mouse Man (Ted Biaselli): *Cryonic Man () *Ares (Gil Gerard) *Mad Mod - a super villain with British accent. He captures Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl punishes them for stopping other villains as he traps them in his school. Voice Cast Main Cast *Keri Russell - Wonder Woman *Troy Baker - Ares, Nemesis, Apollo *Laura Bailey - Barbara Minerva/ Cheetah. Lady Flash, Newswoman *Michael Weatherly - Steve Trevor *Susan Blakeslee - Hera, Etta Candy *Kari Wahlgren - Giganta, Bikini Girl, Cop *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Kath Soucie - Hippolyta Additional *Daniel Riordan *Kevin Michael Richardson - Deimos, Hephaestus, Titan *Cree Summer - Priscilla Rich, Medusa * * * Crew *Jamie Simone (Voice Director) Episodes 1-26 Season 1 #Second Genesis, Part 1: #Second Genesis, Part 2: #Year of the Cheetah #G-Rex Arises! #Feats of Diana Prince #Secrets of Themyscira #Beauty of the Beast: #Role Models #Sins of the Mothers #Angle to Bend #Arrogance is Bliss #Clash of the Titans #Fists of Steel #Silver Swandive #Nemesis #Of Mice & Men: #Wonder Girl, Part 1 #Wonder Girl, Part 2 #Cyberspace #Wonder Woman gets schooled # # # # # Season 2 Season 3 * Production Background The series is a animated format, similar to the earlier Green Lantern: The Animated Series' and Beware the Batman's or Batman Unlimited series animation style. Notes *This series is not affiliated with The New 52! Category:DC Comics Category:TV Series Category:Animation Category:Wonder Woman Category:Superheroes Category:Action/Adventure Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Fantasy